


He watched

by krissy09



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: Michael watches John and Mary.





	He watched

**Author's Note:**

> So this was part of a little something that I was playing around with but I haven't quite figured it out yet. I really liked this section and wanted to post something so here it is. any mistakes are my own hopefully there isn't too many.enjoy.

Michael stood outside a simple white two story house. He stood close to a window watching the two figures leaning against each other on the couch. If he was being honest with himself, then he knew the two belonged together, that they always found each other whether it was in a kingdom long ago, a missionary in Spain or a diner in Kansas. These two souls always found each other, and Michael had always watched.

Michael smiled slightly as the blond woman reached up just enough to kiss her husband cheek. Their love overcame every battle every obstacle to tear them apart only brought them closer.

For centuries Michael has watched as fate played a cruel unforgiving game with the couple. 

He has watched as a queen lost her king in a harsh battle, left to raise the crown prince and his little brother alone, not trusting the people around her. 

He watched as a farmer lost his wife and sons, and slowly his mind, as he sat in a debtor’s prison.

He watched as a town drunk sat on a bar stool, unable to beat his demons, while his wife packed her and their son's belongings and left him.

Michael watched as the man turned into a mean ole drunk. He watched as the man beat his wife until she wasn’t breathing, and then shot himself leaving behind a six year old, who sat in his closet hiding and holding his little brother close to chest hoping that their father wouldn’t come looking for them next. Michael watched as a terrified relief washed over the young boy’s face, when he realized what the gunshot meant. He watched as the boy cried clutching in his mothers lifeless body.

Eleven years ago Michael watched as a fire started in a baby boy’s nursery. He watched as his mother rushed into the room to get her son. He watched as the flames began to grow higher around them. A little blonde four year old boy ran into the room hollering "mommy." He could let this family surfer again. The woman handed the boy a blue bundle and yelled for him to run, to get out, which he did, with a little guidance. A man ran into the room to grab his wife, only to see her trapped in a corner with flames around her. She was praying. Michael did what is forbidden for him to do. He helped the man save his wife.

He knew that he shouldn’t. He knew that the repercussions could be drastic, but at that moment he didn’t care. Over the span of time, he had watched as the woman he grew fonder of in every lifetime either die or be left completely heartbroken. He wouldn’t let that happen again.


End file.
